


Art for enigmaticblue's Everything But the Truth

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: 11 pieces of art for enigmaticblue's 2016 Marvel Big Bang story, Everything But the Truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything But the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339344) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



> Everything But the Truth is a sequel to enigmaticblue's 2015 Marvel Big Bang story, Force of Nature ([story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5058079), [art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5010262)). Both stories are part of a new series titled: "Everything But the Truth"
> 
> Since I did the art for **Force of Nature** enigmaticblue asked me to do the tandem challenge for 2016. And I said yes. :)

## Cheering on Image

## Series Banner

## Story Dividers

  
  
  
  


## Story Banners

**Banner One.**  


**Banner Two.**  


## Story Piece 1

## Story Piece 2

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everything But the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339344) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue)




End file.
